


Clutching One Another

by orphan_account



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noah and Milo, both struggling alone, cling together for a momentary respite.
Kudos: 11





	Clutching One Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRealJesseMcCree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJesseMcCree/gifts).



Milo was sat on the sofa, pulling at the cuffs of his sleeves repeatedly, trying to keep his hands from picking at his skin. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, his breathing coming in irregularly, catching, darkness swarming around his head and he wanted nothing more than the anchor of another human being beside him. Breathing in as deeply as he could manage, pulling his shoulders together, Milo opened his eyes and stood up. He yelled out to the house.  
"Noah, I'm putting the kettle on. Do you want anything?"   
The house was silent.   
"Noah?" Milo glanced at the front door. His shoes and coat will still there, but the rest of the house was silent, and Milo frowned. He made his way along the corridor, softly calling Noah's name and growing more on edge with every step, until he reached Noah's room. Along the edges of the door it was dark, but if Milo was quiet enough he could here faint, silent sobs and ragged breathing. He gently opened the door.  
"Heya, Maxie." Milo swallowed his own anxiety, not yet stilling his trembling hands, and padded carefully over to the bed where he could make out a Noah-shaped lump in the darkness. He sat down beside him, and Noah looked up slightly, rubbing his eyes and sniffing.  
"M..Mewo?" His head flopped back down onto the bed. "M..sorry." Milo placed a shaking hand on top of Noah's head, and Noah took it in his own. "Shaky..." he mumbled.  
"I'm okay!" Milo said, too brightly. Noah faintly rolled his eyes and huffed, or at least as much as he could.   
"Bad liar... S'okay. Just..fuckin.. look at me. You're okay.. promise." Noah's words were low, and slightly slurred with a combination of sleep and tears. Milo took in a shaky breath in, and lay down next to Noah. He wrapped his arms around his cousin, and began to shake with barely held in tears.   
"Bit shit, isn't it?" Milo half laughed, half cried out.   
" Just a bit." Noah smiled slightly. He held tightly on to Milo's arm and hand, held on to anything that resembled warmth and stablity and humanity that he felt he lacked so. Milo felt the weight of Noah pressed against his chest and sobbed softly into his shoulder, feeling safer and calmer despite the tears and despite the darkness worming its way into his heart that he saw already reflected in Noah's eyes. They had here, had now, and had each other. They were tired, goodness, tiredness beyond words, but something in their soft embrace made them feel as if perhaps they could face tomorrow, perhaps they could keep fighting their minds. And so, as time passed, they began to sleep curled up together like the children they once were.


End file.
